


all of your scars are looking more than scales

by NihaNaptime



Series: The Tales of the Golden Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Myrtle Deserved Better., Professor Harry, Professor Hermione, The Golden Trio rock, Tom Riddle’s kind of a jerk, but he’s hot, groundskeeper ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihaNaptime/pseuds/NihaNaptime
Summary: Moaning Myrtle’s story contained more than what was previously revealed. Once the truth spills, The Golden Trio discovers that she deserves more than what she’s been given.
Series: The Tales of the Golden Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	all of your scars are looking more than scales

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title : lyrics from Monster by Dodie

The words can never tumble from her lips.

Tom Riddle was a handsome young man. Admirers swooned for him left and right, almost all unaware of the horrors he would bring to their school and most importantly, the Wizarding World. A manipulative student, he was, who knew how to bend situations and people to his will.

When he stumbled across a young girl crying in the prefect’s bathroom, he had spotted his chance. He hadn’t sneered at her once he realized she was bullied for being Muggleborn. In fact, he offered his hand to her with a concerned smile. Even if you knew him, you wouldn’t be able to notice how fake it was.

It didn’t take long for Myrtle to develop a crush on Tom. Perhaps it took a week, maybe it took two. She bent herself over backwards to provide him with anything he needed. Homework, advice, or a shoulder to cry on. Even if his crying was fake.

She hadn’t thought anything of it when he began to brew potions in the bathroom. Love had made her blind, as they say, and she simply helped him to earn his praise. Myrtle took one specific potion in her hands and, at his command, drank it.

If only she had known it was binding.

After her tragic death in the prefect’s bathroom, the Chamber of Secrets and it’s creature being the cause, she realized that even in death she couldn’t reveal who had released the foul thing. At any attempt to mention the potion making, the chamber, and the sifting through library books for hours on end to find out the history of the school, the words wouldn’t emerge from her ghostly lips. 

He had kept her from revealing him. Even in death. She had been a fool. 

They had coined her as Moaning Myrtle due to her crying. Everyone avoided her bathroom as it deteriorated and was redecorated with wails. Don’t go into that bathroom, they always warned, nobody does.

After the Chamber of Secrets had happened, the Golden Trio had learned that they could keep their things private in there. Myrtle wasn’t that bad, really, and honestly she enjoyed the company. When she didn’t get offended, of course. 

Hermione, years later, finally took notice of how the ghost choked up whenever Tom Riddle was mentioned. She always looked as if she wanted to speak about something but simply couldn’t. 

“He cursed you, didn’t he?” The Gryffindor girl, alone, asked Myrtle, “So you can’t talk about what happened. Were you in love with him?” 

Her reactions gave her away. Still, the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. She couldn’t even nod. Granger hummed as if she got her answer and looked away, letting the subject drop. Myrtle noticed how much nicer the two boys had been to her after that day. It was common sense that the word would be spread between the three. 

They’re finally friends, after a while, the trio and Myrtle. it’s a bit strange but in all honesty — what isn’t, at Hogwarts? 

After classes on Friday, they come down to visit her. Hermione brings a book every now and then to read a loud. Ron and Harry loudly discuss Quidditch, even though the poor girl barely understands it. And she very rarely cries. 

They took notice of how her name slowly changed to just Myrtle and how she finally started to read _with_ Hermione instead of just mindlessly listening. How she began to remember quidditch strategies and plays. And her bathroom began to get fixed up — still, nobody used it out of respect. But she had a lot more visitors and gifts.

And it wasn’t over when they left school. Harry Potter, the DADA teacher, always stopped by the bathroom during break. Hermione Granger, the Transfiguration teacher, always stopped by after classes to say hello and read a new book. Ronald Weasley, the new groundskeeper, always stopped by after curfew to tell stories of his youth to the girl, and some of them even included her. 

The Golden Trio, who were begged to tell their story every time the new first years arrived, always reminded students to stop by Myrtle’s bathroom and have a conversation. After all, Myrtle was a hero. She had saved the lives of the trio multiple times.


End file.
